videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Corrin
Corrin (カムイ Kamui) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Fates and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes W.I.P. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Stabs the opponent with a spear appendage, slashes them upwards with his sword, and performs a turning two-handed back stab forward to finish the combo. If the neutral infinite is initiated, Corrin transforms his free arm into a draconic mouth that repeatedly bites the opponent until finishing with a final bite. * Side Tilt: Swings his sword downwards with an outward swipe akin to the Mii Swordfighter's forward tilt. * Up Tilt: A twirling-turn upwards slash with his sword. * Down Tilt: Slashes with the Omega Yato across the ground, knocking opponents upwards. * Dash Attack: Spins forward in a corkscrew-like manner while holding his sword forward. * Side Smash: Extends his free arm into a spear with Dragon Fang and thrusts it forward. * Up Smash: Crouches and transforms his arms into Dragon Fangs, pointing them upward across himself in a bracing position to launch opponents. * Down Smash: Corrin transforms one of his legs into a Dragon Fang, then launches opponents on both sides with his sword and Dragon Fang leg by stabbing behind and in front in a one-legged forward lean stance. * Neutral Aerial: Slashes with the Omega Yato from above to behind him and uses Dragon Fang to slash in front of him with his transformed arm. * Forward Aerial: Slashes forward with the Omega Yato in an inward single-handed reaping slash, similar to Marth's, Roy's, and Lucina's forward aerials (only with his legs positioned differently). * Back Aerial: Corrin sprouts dragon wings and uses them to attack behind him by flapping them. * Up Aerial: Slashes with the Omega Yato above him in a backwards flip, closely resembling the up aerials of all the other Fire Emblem characters (sans Ike). * Down Aerial: Corrin's legs morph into spears with Dragon Fang as he zooms downward feet first. * Grab: Leans forward slightly and reaches out with his left hand. * Pummel: Hits the opponent with the Omega Yato's hilt. * Forward Throw: Transforms his arm and stabs his opponent with it, knocking them upwards away from him. * Back Throw: Places the opponent behind him and stabs them upwards with his transformed arm, knocking them away from him. * Up Throw: Lifts the opponent above him and assumes his dragon form, headbutting them skyward and reverting back to human form. * Down Throw: Throws the opponent to the ground and assumes his dragon form, body-slamming them and reverting back to human form. * Neutral Special - Dragon Fang Shot: **'Custom 1 - Dragon Fang Blast:' **'Custom 2 - Dragon Fang Bite:' * Side Special - Dragon Lunge: ' **'Custom 1 - Dragon Drill: **'Custom 2 - Dragon Smash:' * Up Special - Draconic Ascent: ' **'Custom 1 - Furious Ascent: **'Custom 2 - Draconic Flight:' * Down Special - Counter Surge: ' **'Custom 1 - Burying Counter: **'Custom 2 - Shockwave Surge:' * Final Smash - Torrential Roar: Taunts * Up: Puts his head down, then raises it back up in its dragon form saying "My path is clear!" (好きにはさせない!, You won't have your way!) Female Corrin says "Let's do this!" (行きますよ!, Here I come!) * Side: Twirls the Omega Yato before getting back in his idle stance saying "I've made my choice." (僕は選んだ!, I've chosen!) Female Corrin says "Your fate is clear." (折れたりしません!, I won't give in!) * Down: Twirls the Omega Yato over his head and places it on its tip while saying "Are you ready?" (準備はいい?) Female Corrin says "You ready for this?" (準備はいいですか?, Are you prepared?) Idle Poses * Twirls the Omega Yato around in front of him. * Holds the sword behind him and poses. Cheer * Corrin! Corrin! Corrin! On-Screen Appearance * In his dragon form, he gently falls down to the ground with a pool of water appearing underneath him, and reverts to his human form. Victory Poses * Twirls the Omega Yato over his head and plants it on its tip, similar to his down taunt saying "That went well." (上手くいったね.) Female Corrin says, "That was great." (上手くいきました., That went well.) * Transforms into his dragon form. * Swings the Omega Yato and says "I win!" (勝負あったね., That's game.) Female Corrin says "Good!" (勝負ありました., That was game.). Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzoNjAcmMh8 (Victory - Fire Emblem Fates) Losing Pose * W.I.P. Trophy Description Corrin has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Corrin W.I.P. Corrin (Alt.) W.I.P. Classic Mode: Between White and Black As the name suggests, Corrin's opponents are all in either white or black alternate costumes, referencing Corrin's struggle in choosing between Nohr and Hoshido. Costumes * W.I.P. Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6